


Of Window Seats and Indiana Jones Movies

by angstlairde



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: But Jyn is ruder, Dog K-2SO, F/M, He's a greyhound, I know nothing about flying, Indiana Jones References, Jyn is super grumpy, Jyn likes Indiana Jones, May the 4th gift exchange, Seated next to each other on an international flight, So is Cassian, Transatlantic flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “This your first international flight, or afraid of heights, or something?” Jyn demanded, a little rudely, but then, Jyn was always a little rude.The man looked a surprised that she was talking to him, but this huffed a laugh at her question and shook his head.Which was weird, because people generally gave her an annoyed look.“No, I’m not afraid of heights, and no, it’s not my first flight, but it is my dog’s.”-----Jyn and Cassian get seated next to each other on an international flight and are stuck in each others company for almost seven hours. How could this go wrong?





	Of Window Seats and Indiana Jones Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/gifts).



> For the May the 4th gift exchange on tumblr and rxbxlcaptain/kobo. If you read the tags you will know that I know nothing about flying.  
> Also, giftee, if you're reading this, I was able to squeeze in your other prompt at the end ;)

Jyn normally didn’t talk to whoever was seated next to her on the flight across the Atlantic to London from New York. She normally just put on a movie or took a nap or looked out the window, because she always got a window seat.

Always.

Which is why she was now standing at her row, hands on hips, glaring down at the man seated in _her_ window seat.

“Excuse me, _sir_ ,” she ground out.

The man looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t realize the flight attendants now wore whatever they picked up off the floor,” he said blandly.

The _nerve_ of that man.

So what if she slept late and nearly missed her flight and tossed on whatever she could reach?

Well, now Jyn knew what it felt like to get a taste of her own medicine.

It sucked.

(She’s not going to stop.)

She took a breath and blew it out, puffing up her bangs.

“You’re sitting in my seat,” she said, trying - unsuccessfully - to reign in her temper. It was too early for this.

The man’s lips quirked in a slight smile and he stood up.

“Well, you could’ve said that in the first place.”

Jyn glared at him, and slid past him to her seat, dumping her small backpack at her feet, and sat down, crossing her arms.

The man sat down next to her in the middle, and they didn’t speak again until Jyn noticed him glancing nervously out the window and fidgeting slightly.

“This your first international flight, or afraid of heights, or something?” Jyn demanded, a little rudely, but then, Jyn was always a little rude.

The man looked a surprised that she was talking to him, but this huffed a laugh at her question and shook his head.

Which was weird, because people generally gave her an annoyed look.

“No, I’m not afraid of heights, and no, it’s not my first flight, but it is my dog’s.”

Jyn just gave a hint of a nod and turned back to the window, expected him to not talk to her anymore. 

“My sister lives in London now, has for the past year or so. She keeps demanding me to bring him.”

Jyn gave him a weird look. Why was he still talking?

“I’m Cassian, by the way. Cassian Andor,” he told her, offering his hand.

Jyn took it, only because she was surprised and not sure what else to do.

And the other thing that was weird was after she shook his hand, he didn’t demand her name.

So Jyn didn’t know why she told the man - _Cassian_ \- anyways.

“Jyn Erso.”

She also didn’t know why she went on to say,

“My father and brother live in London, too.”

A little smile formed on Cassian’s face.

“Small world.”

Yeah, and small talk.

She freaking hated small talk.

It was useless, and honestly? Did anyone like it? 

Hell no. 

The answer is hell no.

Jyn just shrugged a shoulder and pulled her tablet and earbuds out. 

Time for a movie.

She clicked on _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Which, by the way, was her absolute favorite movie.

Action, intrigue, romance, action, little bit of comedy, action; the best of everything.

Evidently, her volume was up all the way, because the moment the music started blasting in her ears and she yanked them away, Cassian looked up with a start and said,

“That’s my favorite movie!”

Jyn stared at him as she turned down the volume and paused it.

“So? I’m sure Indiana Jones is a lot of people’s favorite movie, it’s not shocking.”

Cassian just gave a bemused look.

“Are you always so -”

“Rude? Impolite? Crass?” Jyn supplied helpfully, interrupting, and giving him a cheery smile and raised eyebrows.

Cassian chuckled.

“I was going for blunt,” he told her, then shrugged. “Though I suppose those work too.”

An unladylike snort shot out of Jyn’s mouth before she could stop herself. Finally, she gave him a look and a bit of an actual smile.

“You’re different,” she said, but it wasn’t said maliciously, just as a fact.

Cassian just sort of looked at her with this little smile on his face.

“So are you.”

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, just sort of looking at each other, and Jyn was suddenly struck with just how good looking this man actually was. 

Jyn cleared her throat and looked back to her tablet at the same time Cassian coughed a little and ducked his head.

“Hey, um,” Jyn began, unsure why she started talking or why she was still talking to him. “I’ve got a splitter if you want to watch it too?”

Cassian seemed taken aback at her offer, but gave her a smile to let her know it was okay.

“Yeah, actually, that’d be great.”

Jyn dug her splitter out as Cassian grabbed his earbuds, and soon they were both watching Indiana Jones, both of them leaning slightly towards each other as Jyn held the tablet between them. 

The flight passed quicker than any flight Jyn had experienced, which was weird because she thought that talking to people always made it drag.

It was a day of new experiences.

So when they landed, Jyn and Cassian were in a deep discussion as to why _Crystal Skull_ was so bad and didn’t even realize until the flight attendant tapped them both on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, ma’am, sir, we’ve landed.”

“Oh, right, thank you for telling me -” Cassian said the same time as Jyn said,

“Oh, thanks, I didn’t even realize, I guess -”

And their hands got tangled in the earbud chords when they sat back, and then they bent, Cassian to put on his shoes, Jyn to grab her bag, and bumped heads the way up.

Bloody hell, she was turning into a “heroine” from a young adult novel.

But that didn’t stop her from turning to Cassian when they got off the plane and saying casually,

“You know… if you, your sister, and your dog were to turn up at a pub that was frequented by me, my brother, and my dad, I wouldn’t be _that_ surprised. London’s not all that big if you know your way around.”

Cassian mouth twitched.

“If I were to have your number, it wouldn’t seem all that strange either.”

Something like a smile hinted at the corner of Jyn’s mouth, and she grabbed a permanent marker from her pocket and grabbed his hand to scrawl her number on his palm.

“Don’t lose it,” she said with a grin.

Cassian grinned right back at her - she had to admit, it wasn’t a bad look on him - and she didn’t miss the way his hand clenched around it, like he was protecting it, like he already committed it to memory.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

.

**Epilogue**

.

Jyn bounced her knee impatiently and tried not to glance at the door again. Cassian should be here soon, but she was almost regretting inviting him because her father and brother would _never_ let her live this down. 

She ordered another whiskey just as the door opened and she caught sight of a greyhound, tall Hispanic woman, and… Cassian! 

She eased out of her seat and made her way to the door, fighting a smile, and tossing a hand up in a lazy wave. Cassian grinned at that, and nudged his sister. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jyn said, once she got within hearing distance. Cassian grin grew ever wider and his sister shot him a knowing look.

Before any of them could say anything, the greyhound growled at her, and Cassian tugged at the leash.

“Kay, down boy! She’s nice, she’s a friend,” he told the dog insistently. The dog quieted down, but kept glaring almost at Jyn. “Sorry about that,” Cassian said apologetically. “He’s not good with new people. Kay here’s a rescue dog.”

Well.

That earned him a little sympathy.

“I’m Jyn,” she said, turning to his sister and offering a hand. 

“Estrella,” she replied, taking her hand, and gave a grin that was identical to Cassian’s. “So, I hear you met Cassian on the flight over?”

Jyn shot Cassian a bit of a glare, but before she could say anything, she noticed Bodhi getting up and she panicked slightly.

“Quick, blend in!” she ordered, shoving them into the crowd on their feet.

Oh fuck.

Bodhi was still making his way determinedly to her.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you go. Hope it doesn't read as forced as it feels... :D


End file.
